1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates particularly to a color photographic light-sensitive material for use in making photographic prints.
2. Prior Art and the Problems Thereof
Conventionally color photographic light-sensitive materials for use in making photographic prints are generally formed by coating in order on a reflective support an yellow coupler-containing blue-sensitive silver halide emulsion layer, nonlight-sensitive first interlayer, magenta coupler-containing green-sensitive silver halide emulsion layer, nonlight-sensitive second interlayer, cyan coupler-containing red-sensitive silver halide emulsion layer and nonlight-sensitive protective layer.
And particularly in order to prevent the discoloration by ultraviolet rays of the dyes formed by a color development from the respective couplers, an ultraviolet absorbing agent is added to the second interlayer.
However, such conventional print-making color photographic light-sensitive materials have a disadvantage that the dyes formed by a color development from the respective couplers used, particularly the magenta dye and the cyan dye are poor in the resistance to light, tends to be discolored by light with time, and become out of color balance after being discolored.
In that case, if the protective layer also contains an ultraviolet absorbing agent, the resistance to light could be improved.
And by doing so, there is no doubt that the resistance to light of the light-sensitive material can be improved. However, there still exists another disadvantage that the light-sensitive material, after being processed, loses as time goes by the gloss on the surface thereof by light, heat, moisture, and the like; i.e., the so-called sweat phenomenon arises, thus deteriorating the image quality.